


sleeping beauty

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Under-negotiated Kink, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Peter is the sleeping beauty and when Tony kisses him... nothing happens, but when Tonyfuckshim...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 417





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey love this fic like a child so pls read and pls enjoy... if u don't its okay but... i rly do vibe with this

Everyone’s heard of the sleeping beauty. Peter Parker was a gorgeous, young prince who was cursed by a powerful sorcerer. He now, according to the legend, lays in a deathlike slumber waiting for true love’s kiss to wake him.

But, that was so long ago. Centuries have since past and no one really believes in such silly tales. And, if there ever was a sleeping beauty he is long since dead. So, no one - but those who are truly mad - go out looking for Peter.

//

Tony’s running up a spiral staircase; cutting through thick, overgrown ivy and tripping over rubble from the dilapidated castle. He isn’t sure what he’ll find when he reaches the room that supposedly holds Peter.

There’s a dark oak door at the top of the stairs. Tony pushes open the door, surprised by how heavy it is and walks into the room.

The room is just as neglected as the rest of the tower - thick briar crawling up the cracked and crumbling brick walls. The floor is scratched and covered in dirt. But, most curiously, there’s a spinning wheel that lays in the middle of the room. It too is covered in a thick ivy and it has a rose on the spindle.

Tony walks over to the spinning wheel, inspecting it for a moment when he notices something even stranger from the corner of his eye.

There’s a bed and over it is a canopy of purple chiffon.

He walks over to the bed and notices the shadow of a human through the delicate material.

There’s a bright flame of hope that ignites in Tony’s chest. The thought of it is too fantastical to entertain; that there really is a beautiful prince trapped in an endless sleep. But, here it seems, the sleeping beauty is  _ real. _

He peeks behind the curtain and what he sees almost makes him faint.

There, resting amongst silks and lace, lay Peter. His skin looks soft and porcelain, with a light pink flush painting his cheeks and nose. His lips look irresistibly plush and wet. He’s angelic; he truly is a sleeping beauty.

Peter’s delicate, heavenly features lay untouched while the world around him is decaying and decrepit.

Tony risks placing a soft hand on Peter’s cheek, slowly tracing down the boy’s jaw and neck. Peter doesn’t even stir. His youthful face is as soft to the touch as one would expect.

There’s only one way to wake sleeping beauty. A kiss of true love. And, though Tony had never even met him, he felt like he was irrefutably in love with Peter.

Tony leans down - it feels like he’s going in slow motion - and presses a gentle kiss against Peter’s soft, wet lips.

Everything freezes. It’s like fireworks are exploding in Tony’s mind. He’s never felt something this amazing, this  _ perfect.  _ He’s sure this is what heaven must feel like.

He pulls away.

Peter still lay unawoken. His face is as peaceful as before, wholly unaware of the kiss.

Tony sighs.

He goes to leave when a small, sinister voice whispers in his ear. He pauses and turns back to Peter.

Tony shakes the young man, testing to see if he truly is in a deathlike sleep. Peter doesn’t even stir. He hangs limply in Tony’s hold.

Tony’s brows furrow and he holds Peter’s chest to his ear. There is a heartbeat, it’s very slow - almost nonexistent - but he’s  _ alive. _

Once again, Tony takes a moment to admire Peter’s soft features. His brown curls hang in his face from where Tony shook him. Tony gently brushes the chestnut curls behind Peter’s ear and lays him back down on the bed.

Tony climbs on the bed with Peter. He looks so beautiful - so pure.

Tony lifts Peter’s skirt. It’s a sleeping gown, so luckily - for Tony’s convenience - there are no undergarments.

Peter’s legs are long and spindly and his thighs look delectable. Tony grabs Peter’s leg and pulls it over his shoulder, pulling the young prince toward himself.

Tony spreads Peter’s legs. He wonders if Peter has had any sexual experience before this moment, and would Peter remember it when he wakes; Tony hopes so. He hopes Peter remembers, somewhere in his subconscious, the man who truly took him.

Peter's small penis rests between his thighs. It’s not tiny, but it doesn’t quite reach average. 

Tony takes it in his hand, pressing a firm finger over its slit. He’s gliding his hand over Peter’s length and rubbing circles on its tip. Immediately, Peter’s cocklet hardens at the attention. It’s flushed red at the tip and it’s leaking precum.

Tony takes it in his mouth and relishes in the sweet taste. He moans around the small dick. It feels so perfect sheathed in his mouth, but he’s got greater plans. So, He slowly pulls off of Peter’s penis with a  _ pop. _

“You taste so good,” Tony whispers, even though Peter can't hear him.

Tony’s own cock is straining painfully hard in his pants. He rushes to free his lengthy cock. He loves how big he looks when compared to Peter’s lithe body.

He spreads Peter’s legs and admires the young prince’s tight, pink hole. It’s just begging to be ravaged by a man. 

There are few things more enticing to Tony than a beautiful virgin begging to be deflowered. Peter - while unconscious - is very clearly made to take a man's cock.

Tony slicks up his fingers using a jar of oil he carries with him at all times. He pushes a careful finger in Peter's tight entrance. Peter’s walls are tight and smooth, so  _ perfect. _ Tony doesn’t think he can contain himself for long. 

Peter's body slowly loosens around the prodding intrusion. And, soon enough, Tony's adding a second finger. Tony scissors him open - trying to prepare him for the girth of his cock.

“You’re going to take me so good,” Tony whispers.

His self-control is withering fast. Peter looks delicious spread open with a soft sheen of sweat that clings to his flushed skin. His chestnut curls stick to his forehead and his face still remains blissfully unaware.

Peter seems like he’s sufficiently prepared - even if he isn’t Tony can’t handle waiting much longer.

Slowly, Tony pushes his dick into Peter’s limp body. He watches in awe as his cock is swallowed by Peter’s tight hole. It feels fucking _amazing_ too. Peter’s velvety walls cling tight to his cock. It’s so overwhelming; he bites his bottom lip and screws his eyes shut. Even the smallest movement sends an influx of pleasure through Tony’s veins.

Tony groans, “Fuck! you’re so good for me, baby.”

He thrusts into Peter with a leisurely pace. He takes his time, his cock taking shallow thrusts into Peter’s virgin body. Every snap of Tony’s hips moves Peter up and down on the bed.

It’s so enticing, so  _ perfect. _ Tony’s self-control evaporates as his cock starts to ache. He wants to wreck Peter. And Tony isn’t good at saying no to himself.

Tony thrusts grow harder and faster, fully relishing in the blissful feeling of Peter’s warm, wet walls wrapping around him and sucking him in. His breath starts coming out in shallow pants, the pleasure crashing over him like a tidal wave.

Peter looks so enticing, spread out, and full of cock.

Pleasure seizes him and he can’t help but lose control of himself, thrusts growing more and more erratic. Peter is wet and unbearably hot, the sensation sending electric pleasure up his spine.

_ What’s going on? _

Consciousness returns to Peter. He’s trapped in a foggy grogginess - unable to fully comprehend anything - when he realizes something’s  _ inside _ him! God, it feels  _ good.  _ Peter’s head falls back against the pillows as he tries to come to his senses.

The fog of lust covers him in a heavy blanket of want. He has never been this turned on in his life. 

He feels like he’s being choked by the pleasure. His vision is blurry, but above him, he can make out the vague shadow of a man. The smell of sweat and sex fills his senses and he can  _ feel _ the man’s built body moving against his own.

Peter lets out a needy moan, his legs falling open on instinct. He’s aware that the thing that’s fucking him must be a man’s dick, but somehow he can’t process it. He’s a virgin with minimal knowledge, but he  _ knows  _ that this is a man’s thick length filling him to the brim of explosion.

This thick,  _ hot  _ cock inside of him stretches him so good. It’s forcing him open, forcing him to accommodate the thick and endless manhood that scrapes blinding pleasure from his insides. Peter feels so  _ stuffed _ like there’s no room inside of him for anything else besides this  _ stranger’s  _ cock.

His body moves limply with the man’s feverish thrusts. Peter makes a choked noise as the shaft spears him open again and  _ again. _ The man above him seems mindless to Peter.

Peter himself is unsure of whether this feeling is pleasure or pain. It feels like he’s falling through the air, his heart jumping around. His body is covered in a sticky layer of sweat and he can smell the man’s musk. 

Everything around Peter fades into endless nothingness as his body focuses on the cock buried inside of him. Filling him and deflowering him. The man fucks into him; slowly and agonizingly straining against Peter’s sensitive insides. 

It feels  _ perfect. _

A wave of pleasure drowns Peter, he can’t breathe through the overwhelming lustful ecstasy. It feels like he’s touching heaven. The thick…  _ cock _ that’s inside him fills him like nothing ever has; it provides a pleasure that he hasn’t ever been able to reach on his own.

He lets out a desperate breath that turns into a choked moan. Sweat clings to his skin and he can feel a weird wetness resting by his bottom.

A tight coil of pleasure hisses low in his abdomen, there’s so much going on that he can’t process. The way the thick cock spreads him open. There’s a vague soreness, but it only makes the intoxicating pleasure all that more incomprehensible. 

The man’s calloused hands hold Peter in place; even that sends an eruption of goosebumps through his sensitive skin.

Peter truly doesn’t know what to do. Every time the man fucks into him his mind is flooded with mind-numbing ecstasy. He hadn’t ever known that anything could ever feel this blissful. A low, desperate whine comes unbidden from his throat.

Pleasure soaks itself into every inch of Peter’s skin. His own dick feels painfully hard. Everything is just way too much for him to take in. The way his body stretches to accommodate this man’s thick length, the way it keeps fucking into Peter without mercy - it’s equal parts terrible and heavenly.

He can’t think about anything besides the cock ripping his virginity away. Like the pleasure has just melted every ounce of intelligence out of him. It’s just too goddamn  _ good _ to focus on anything.

Above him, he can hear the sinful groans of the man fucking him. 

Peter whines, he  _ should _ do something other than take it. He should fight or call for help, but it feels like this man is fucking even the most basic ideas out of his head. Every snap of the man’s hips sends a sharp, overwhelming avalanche of pleasure cascading through Peter’s system.

His lower abdomen is swallowed in a fiery heat - an irresistible, lustful desire that he can’t shake away. His body is a slave to the cock fucking into him, every movement sending a flood of pleasure rushing through him. 

His breath comes out in desperate heaves. He can’t help it, it feels too  _ good. _ So good! He’s mindlessly clinging to the bedspread, trying to ground himself. 

The pleasure feels too  _ perfect _ like the desperate itch inside of him is finally being scratched. He feels so fucking full and so fulfilled. He never thought that being used could feel so  _ good. _ The man’s cock fucks into him fiercely and it ignites a fire inside of Peter. The pleasure burns into him like an iron branding.

Distantly, through the white noise in his ears, he can hear the bedsprings creaking with every frenzied motion.

Peter isn’t sure what’s going on; whether this is a delusion of his lonely mind or not. There’s a tight coil in his abdomen that feels like it’s about to snap. Euphoria unfurls itself in Peter’s stomach, every movement of the long, smooth cock brushing against his most sensitive spots. He lets out a cracked cry, but the man above him seems to be too focused on his own pleasure to give Peter any mind.

His body tightens around the cock inside of him, desperate to get more pleasure. Both of them let out desperate moans.

Peter’s mind is a mix of confusion, fear, and  _ want.  _ The thick, hot, unyielding cock of the man fucking into him rubs against every sweet spot inside of Peter’s body. It feels better than anything he's ever experienced. His body tightens around the man’s shaft and both of them make a strangled, pleased noise. It feels endless and perfect.

Peter’s sure he’s overheating, his body being fucked forcefully, his virginity being stolen from him; there’s something so sinful about it that makes him want it even more. He can feel the assailant’s hands holding him down so harshly there are bound to bruises. 

“Hah-!” Peter cries out.

Tony groans above Peter, but he doesn’t stop fucking the young prince’s tight body, “You’re awake?”

_ “Yes!” _ Peter moans.

His hands fly up and hold onto the man’s broad shoulders. He clings to the man like his life depends on it. It kind of feels like it does. The cock inside of him fills him so perfectly, every thrust steals his breath away. He can hardly focus on anything. 

Peter whines, “Who…?”

Tony doesn’t stop to explain himself, he’s so close to completion and Peter’s tight body feels so  _ fucking good _ that only an insane man would stop now.

Peter moans. The cock inside him curves ever so slightly and touches a perfectly, overwhelmingly sensitive spot in his virgin ass. His mind momentarily goes blank from the pleasure. A white flash of light takes over his vision and his breath is stolen from him.

He lets out a desperate, cracked cry as the pleasure swallows him. Surge after surge of endless bliss flooding his mind. His body is weak, his  _ mind _ is weak. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve such torturous bliss.

Tony’s thrusts become more erratic as he frantically chases his end. His cock hitting the special spot inside Peter perfectly every time.

Peter can’t contain his desperate pleas. The long length inside of him repeatedly and mercilessly hitting his most sensitive spots. Peter’s sure he’s never been this hot in his life. Pleasure explodes under his skin, rumbling throughout his body and seizing him.

Peter can’t focus on anything, every muscle in his body tenses, he can’t tell if he’s breathing or not, it feels like he’s on fire. It’s so  _ perfect. _ His toes curl and his mouth opens in a silent scream, his eyes roll back into his skull. The pleasure fully overtakes his sense as he cums on the thick cock.

It’s too much too quick. He can  _ feel  _ the man’s hot seed filling him to the brim. The breath is stolen from his lungs, his back arches and his hips roll in a desperate attempt to meet the man’s thick cock. His nails dig into the bed and his mind is wiped. There is an endless fog that covers him, a pleased afterglow that he can’t shake.

The man above him pulls out and Peter whines at the loss of contact. He feels so empty.

He’s drained from his first orgasm. His mind so blissed out; he feels like he’s floating amongst the heavens. It’s the last sensation he feels before falling back into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
